Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. As information is stored and transmitted in the form of digital data, errors are introduced that, if not corrected, can corrupt the data and render the information unusable. The effectiveness of any transfer is impacted by any losses in data caused by various factors. Many types of data processors have been developed to detect and correct errors in digital data. For example, data detectors and decoders such as Maximum a Posteriori (MAP) detectors and Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) decoder may be used to detect and decode the values of data bits or multi-bit symbols retrieved from storage or transmission systems. Such data processing systems may be integrated into integrated circuits.
As data processing systems in integrated circuits are operated, they generate heat. If the temperature of an integrated circuit becomes excessive, it can cause malfunctions and even damage to the integrated circuit.
A need exists for thermal control of data processing systems to meet thermal targets for an integrated circuit while minimizing performance loss.